Miranda Shellhorn Normal?
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Miranda Shellhorn is unendowed right? Wrong! In fact she is more than just endowed she has a talent far beyond endowments  as well as an endowment. What side will she choose? Her Brother's or her past rescuers?
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Charlie Bone only this story.**

**Prologue**

_Okay so we all know the story of the Red King, am I right? Of course we do. And we all know how a descendant of Wyborn who had two kids and a lovely wife was bewitched into marrying a descendant of Amoret and Borlath_ the same woman who killed his wife? Yes we do. And we all know how Eric Shellhorn was endowed with the power to animate stones right? Yes. And how poor Miranda Shellhorn was forced into hiding with her father from her wicked stepmother who didn't like her? __Si__. And she was unendowed right? So we thought! But what happens when Miranda comes home with a surprise for her stepmother_ a special ability far beyond endowments as well as an endowment._

_Will Miranda join her brother and mother? Or will she join the children who saved her? Find out in Chapter One: The Return._

**A/N: I swear the story will be better than the prologue. **


	2. The Return

**The Return**

_Miranda knocked on her step-aunt's house on Filbert Street._

_Grizelda Bone answered the door "Who the heck are you?" she demanded_

"_Miranda Shellhorn_ Aunt Grizelda?" she asked making sure it was the right house. _

"_What do you want?" snapped Aunt Grizelda_

"_I'm endowed… is my mother here because she's not at home?" Grizelda nodded and ushered Miranda into the living room where Venetia, Eustacia, Lucretia, and Eric were sitting._

_She was ready to cry_ she hadn't seen her brother in two years and he had grown so much from age six to eight. She threw her arms around him_ he pushed her off and Venetia snapped "What are you doing here pathetic girl?"_

_Miranda smiled at her mother and aunts _

"_Because I thought you might want me if I told you what I found out last week… I'm endowed!" she said excitedly and Venetia, Eustacia, Lucretia, and Eric's attitudes were much better: Eric lat her hug him and the adults let her have some of the cake they were eating. _

"_What can you do darling?" asked Venetia after Miranda was comfortable._

"_For one I control earth" she said "and my second one is pathetic…." She trailed off._

_They all stared at her "You have two endowments?" asked Venetia_

"_Yes…" said Miranda shortly_

"_What is your other one darling?" she asked sweetly_

"_I can animate stuffed animals…" she said so softly that they could hardly hear her. "I know it's pathetic isn't it?" _

"_Having two endowments is something to be proud of Miranda" said Eustacia breathlessly "do you understand that Miranda?"_

_Miranda nodded "Yes Aunt Eustacia" she said and then Venetia said_

"_Well we should be going home now" Lucretia, Eustacia, and Eric got up with Miranda close at their heels smiling to herself… if only she knew that her powers were only just developing._


	3. Stone vs Cotton

**A/N: I would absolutely love some reviews. It's not that hard just click that button at the bottom of the page, type what you think, and hit send review.**

**I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE some reviews. I have gotten one review altogether in all of my 12 fanfics.**

**Stone vs. Cotton **

_Miranda lay in her bed that Venetia had been about to throw away as the owner had been gone for 2 years but she was back now and perhaps her mother would love her now that she was endowed. She sighed and fell asleep._

_The next morning before her mother was awake Eric woke her up and challenged her to a duel: His stone animating endowment against her stuffed animals. She didn't think it was fair but maybe it would be fun. _

_She made some stuffed animals in her mother's sewing room_ avoiding anything unusual._

_They went outside and each laid out their five 'pawns'._

_Miranda had life size stuffed animals: a tiger, a bear, a lion, a dragon (well that wasn't life size but it was a decent size), and a pit bull._

_Eric had smaller objects to make it fair: 4 gargoyles and a mini-tiger._

_Miranda used her Tiger first it attacked the smallest gargoyle_ she had made it of leather and cotton so that it would be tougher. The gargoyle attacked the tiger ripping at it until it was nothing but a pile of leather and cotton ten minutes later it was the mini-tiger vs. dragon. Eustacia and Lucretia_ who had come over_ heard the noise in the garden and went to the door with Venetia._

_Miranda's bear managed to make Eric dizzy and destroy the tiger. Miranda leaped in the air with triumph. _

"_Cotton beat stone!" she said laughing then she saw her mother and aunts watching._

"_We were um… playing…" said Miranda uncertainly "….and… er… practicing our endowments… sorry did we wake you?"_

"_No we were up darling" said Venetia "when did you get up?"_

"_Seven" replied Miranda and glancing at her solar powered clock saw that it was ten she whistled._

"_Cotton is just as strong as Stone" she added smiling a little. Eric came over "Yes, it apparently is" he laughed, he wasn't the same shy little boy that Miranda remembered but he was still the same brother and she loved him for that._


	4. Why can't you do what you're told?

**Why can't you do what you're told?**

_Charlie heard his Grandmother shout at someone_ chances were it was some innocent girl scout selling cookies._

_Ten minutes later he heard Eustacia's car drive off._

_He ran down stairs_ it was only seven 'o clock PM but he had gone to bed when he'd heard Aunt Eustacia's car drive up_ he ran into his grandmother and decided to take a chance _

"_Who was that grandma?" he asked in curious little kid voice that he hoped didn't sound too ridiculous._

"_You'll find out on Monday" she snapped _

"_Or now" he pressed the little kid tone exiting his voice._

"_Go to bed!"_

"_No"_

"_Now"_

"_Not happening"_

"_I SAID NOW!"_

"_I said No, I will not go to bed it's just after seven and I'm going out so goodbye" he wanted to leave but he couldn't find any way to get to the door with her blocking the bottom of the stairs._

"_Get out of the way" he whined. She didn't budge he sighed and went to bed_ as soon as she was in her room he jumped out of bed, ran down the stairs, out the front door,_ and into the arms of Manfred Bloor. _

_Charlie scowled and tried to get Manfred to loosen his grip by kicking him but his grip was like iron. Charlie was dragged into the back of a black car with smoked up windows_ Ezekiel Bloor's car_ and once Manfred was in Weedon drove off._

_Ezekiel smiled cruelly "Well well if it isn't Charlie Bone" he sneered Charlie ignored this and started kicking Manfred._

"_Stop kicking me"_

"_No"_

_Manfred grabbed Charlie's shoulder with his phyrokinesis and held onto it, Charlie moaned._

"_Stop" he was still kicking Manfred_

"_Then cut it out Bone snarled Manfred, Charlie stopped kicking and Manfred let go of his shoulder which was too hot for words. (A/N: no I didn't mean it like that… yes I know my character based on me dates him in the sorceress but you can't prove that I meant that so ha)_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Oh quite a few things actually" said Ezekiel snidely "and you don't have a choice but to give us what we want"_

'_You always have a choice' thought Charlie_

"_Whatever…" muttered Charlie as Weedon pulled the car to a stop. _

_Weedon carried Ezekiel up to the attic with Manfred following and dragging a struggling Charlie. When they reached Ezekiel's room Charlie was forced into an armchair facing Ezekiel as well as tied down into it leaned over the back of Ezekiel's chair and Ezekiel said "Who is the illusionist Charlie?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Is it Fidelio Gunn?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Is it Olivia Vertigo?"_

"… _I… don't…know…"_

_Manfred raised his eyebrows _

_You don't seem so sure about that Bone"_

"…" _Charlie didn't trust himself to speak again _

"_It is Olivia Vertigo isn't it?" said Manfred _

_Charlie shook his head vigorously_

"_I thought you didn't know" snickered Manfred_

"_I…I don't…" he was now thoroughly confused and wasn't even sure what exactly was going on anymore._

"_Well then why don't I make you remember_ and the longer it takes the worse punishment you get… why can't you do what you're told?" he walked over and grabbed Charlie's arm, the pain was pure agony, it kept getting hotter but Charlie didn't lose his footing on keeping Olivia's secret._

_When Manfred stopped he didn't even seem fazed "Well here's you're worse punishment Bone" he leaned in to Charlie's face and Charlie said before it was too late: It is Olivia, it is!" Manfred stopped leaning and smirked. _


	5. Important Levels

**A/N: Hello, a fellow fanfic author has recently brought some things to my attention: For one I don't give enough detail and often go through about 30 minutes or more in just 3 lines and I bring in characters too quickly as well as bring too much plot into the beginning and a few other things.**

**So I'm sorry to you poor people who've had to endure my mistakes but I am going to try to make all of my stories better and I am starting a new one soon (I like starting new stories) that I will try to make even better because it should start out using those qualities that I am adding to my "old" stories so anyway lets continue this one_ I will try to give Miranda some attention without too much Liv yet even though I had to make all that capturing happen in chapter 3 I will give you a bit of mellowness with Miranda catching up with her family etc. Kay? Good. Oh and sorry about the time confusion_ it was going back to when Miranda had just arrived in my last chapter.**

**Important Levels**

"Miranda where are you going?" the little girl sighed "Nowhere mum!" she turned around at the end of Darkly Wynd and walked back to her house _slowly_, she had been trying to go out and see Charlie for an hour or so but her mother always caught her just when she thought she had done it.

"Why don't you and Eric catch up with each other… darling?"

"Yes mum" and she went up to their room where Eric was playing a video game on one of those American portable game stations_ what were they called? Gameboys? 'No' she thought 'DSi's… that's the latest game station I believe… aside from the DSi XL' she plopped down onto his black sheeted bed and glanced at the little screen of the metallic blue DSi. He was playing Harry Potter something as Voldemort. "Eric?" she asked

"Hold on I'm in the middle of an important level" was his response.

She watched him play with little interest. It was all fighting and dark and creepy things like the setting of a graveyard and even some blood. She shuttered and looked away until she assumed the blood would be gone.

Eric finished the level. Then he clicked 'continue game'.

"Hey!" she protested as his character changed to Harry and ran.

"Hold on I'm in the middle of an important level" he said again

"No you're not you just started it"

"Yes and now I'm in the middle of it" he said growling softly. She reached over and held down the power button on his game system.

"Hey!" he exploded "why the heck did you do that!"

"Oh no reason" she crossed her arms 'just the act that my _baby_ brother_ emphasis on the word baby_ is ignoring me and won't stop playing his _**Stupid **_ video game because of his _'important levels'_. She stood up and huffed out of the room quickly and impatiently.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow… I really neglected a lot of my stories… I am so overwhelmed. You knew the fanfiction motto (by the way this humor goes to Jenni N.)? Unleash Your Imagination.**

**Yeah… I might need to hold its reins a little bit. Haha. Like I said Jenni owns that comment.**

**She has legal rights to it… wait, no she doesn't… she still owns it… (:**

**By the way I need story ideas... for pretty much everything... not letters though...**

Chapter Six

Miranda sighed… she couldn't stand sitting here on the sofa alone anymore as she had been for hours.

She needed to escape and see Charlie or make up with Eric… please… make up with Eric? Now? So not happening.

"Mum!" she called.

"Yes, darling?" Venetia came into the room.

"May I please go to someone's house?"

"Who's house?"

"Aunt Grizelda's." wow… that was good… and true.

"Alright—but Eustacia will drive you. Got it?"

"Yes, mum," Miranda ran out of the house and to Aunt Eustacia's.

-*!*-

Charlie was sick in bed… well he acted like he was sick in bed. Normally on a Saturday he would be out.

He was in misery because hr had given in. He had told the Bloors his deepest secret. Olivia Vertigo. His love. The secret weapon.

There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in…" murmured Charlie.

Miranda Shellhorn stepped into the room.

"I hear you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, well, it happens to the best of us."

She smiled. "Of course…"

"Why are you here, Miranda?"

"I dunno… I… felt like it…"

"Really?"

"Or maybe I'm endowed…"


End file.
